Si tu no vuelves?
by LNBA
Summary: Un corazón roto, una traición que esconde algo mas, una terrible maldición que se abate sobre el Reino y un heredero en llegada, estará listo Yuuri para afrontar todo esto? Fic. Yuuram y algo OC x Wolfram
1. Enamorarse

**Enamorarse...**

_Enamorarse es como saltar al vació, no duele hasta que llegues hasta el final._

Entre los pasillos del Pacto de Sangre, se siente una persona correr desesperadamente, entre un sollozo y el otro, no deseaba que nadie lo viera, pero tampoco quería seguir presenciando a esa escena que le destruyo el corazón en mil pedazos, quería estar lo mas posibles lejos de ese lugar... Eso no podía seguramente quedarse así! No definitivamente no podía!

Yuuri estaba en su cuarto en un momento de peculiar intimidad con la nueva sirviente humana del Castillo, ellos dos habían estrechado un grande lazo de amistad; Para Yuuri, Melody, era entre todas las trabajadoras a sus dependencias su subordinada predilecta, tanto que le hacia tomar parte a sus reuniones con los Diez Nobles con la excusa que su presencia era "_vital_" para la capacidad del Maou de tomar las mejores decisiones para el País.

En realidad para todas las personas que viven en el castillo Yuuri y Melody, son solo buenos amigos, y bastantemente torpes a ser sinceros, pero para el Rubio cada vez que los ve juntos, es como si alguien le hundiera una aguja en su corazón, su prometido le daba mas confidencia a una recién llegada que al que se supone que es su pareja. Conrad intento asegurarle que el feeling entre su ahijado y Melody era solo porque ellas es humana como Yuuri, una simple compañerismo y nada mas; Pero ahora no cabe duda que lo traiciona y quizás con cuantas mas lo ha hecho...

Había esperado muchos años a ese enclenque de su prometido, le había siempre sido fiel, había siempre estado ahí para aconsejarle, para darle fortaleza en los momentos de necesidad y era así como le recompensaba? Acostándose con otra en el mismo lecho que han compartido durante años? Y sin tener ni siquiera el buen gusto de fijarse en no ser descubiertos! Al parecer quiere propio humillarlo en toda forma que se le ocurra!

Wolfram: **Te odio henachoko**, dijo en un grito liberatorio al abrir la puerta de su vieja habitación; Se lanzo sobre la cama llorando abrazando la almohada,** Porque? Porque no puedes ver en mi algo mas de un amigo?**, se pregunto a si mismo continuando a llorar ya no sabe de donde le salen las lagrimas, visto que son varios minutos que lleva llorando y había empapado completamente las sabanas, **Lo nuestro se acabo Yuuri, ya no puedo mas con este dolor**, se levanto secándose las lagrimas.

* * *

El rubio estaba en los corrales del Pacto del Sangre, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca que le cubre integralmente el cuerpo, un indumentario de eremita, como si se estuviera huyendo para no volver mas; Mientras preparaba su caballo su hermano mayor apareció a sus espaldas..

Conrad: **Estas seguro de lo que haces, Wolf?**, le pregunto sin su sonrisa habitual y con una nota de preocupación en la voz.**  
**

Wolfram: **Si Conrad, deja de pedírmelo**, dijo bufando la repuesta, **Ya soy bastante grande para coger una decisión de esta magnitud, no?**, continuo queriendo parecer seguro de su decisión cuando en realidad estaba a punto de escupir el corazón, pero no quería preocupar mas a su hermano de lo que ya estaba...

Conrad:** El punto es que para mi eres todavía ese niño que me ped****ía de traerle en peso hacia el castillo si se rasguñaba**, dijo al borde del llanto.

Wolfram:** Dejate de cursilerías Conrad y comportate con dignidad**, dijo queriéndole parecer ultrajado por esto, pero en realidad estaba avergonzado por lo dicho de su hermano, **Con la dignidad que se adehese a una guardia de la corona cual eres!**, continuo queriendo disimular su sonrojo.

Conrad: **Perdoname Wolfy**, la actitud de su hermano menor le hizo volver la sonrisa, **Prometeme que te cuidaras bien en este viaje, es la primera vez que viajas solo.**

Wolfram: **Lo se, Lo se, por favor dale esta carta a Yuuri cuando ya me vaya**, dijo comenzando a cavalcar, se paro en la aproximación el horizonte a saludar, **Chao Conrad nos veremos pronto!**

Conrad: **Chao Wolf, cuidate!**, le grito primero que desaparezca de su campo visual, **Espero que cojas la decisión justa.**

* * *

El pelinegro estaba en un estado de nerviosismo puro, y la causa de esto era que desde que se despertó esa mañana no había visto su prometido en ningún lugar; Lo había estado buscando por todos lados, este sería su día o la hacia hoy o no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo, finalmente podrá liberarse de un peso que lleva con sigo desde mucho tiempo, demasiado de resistir por mas tiempo.

Yuuri: **Donde se habrá metido**, continuaba de buscarlo en medio de los pasillos del Pacto de Sangre, **Quizas este practicando a las afueras del Castillo con sus tropas**, le vino en mente esta posibilidad, **Si tal vez este haciendo esto**, dijo dirigendose hacia la salida del Castillo.

Gwendal:** Donde va Heika? Le recuerdo que tiene aun mucho trabajo de hacer!**, dijo cogiéndolo por el cuello de la chaqueta para dirigirlo a su oficina.

Yuuri: **Dejame Gwendal tengo que hablar con Wolf de una cosa importante!**, suplico a Gwendal que lo dejara ir, **Sueltame!**

Gwendal: **Puede hablar con mi hermano en sus álveos cuando se acabe el día**, decreto con prepotencia el hijo mayor de Chery-Sama, **Mientras tanto tiene que atender sus deberes reales!**, lo arremato conteniendo la violencia sobre el trono adelante de la escritorio.

Yuuri: **Como tu mandes!**, comenzó a examinar la pila de hojas que tenia sobre el escritorio, o al menos fingir de hacerlo, para convencer a Gwendal a irse, cosa que puntualmente hizo. A penas Gwendal hubo dejado la habitación, Yuuri se balanceo sobre la silla con las manos sobre la cabeza.

Melody: **Hola Yuuri**, dijo la domestica mientras abre la puerta.

Yuuri: **Hola Mel**, se alzo para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Melody: **Ya hablaste con Wolfram, Yuuri?**, le pregunto curiosa.

Yuuri: **No no he podido hablar con el**, dijo volviendo a su puesto.

Melody: **Yuuri!**, alzo la voz, **Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que decírselo, si no te dejo**, le intimo poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Yuuri:** Lo se, lo se Mel, pero después de muchos años para mi es muy difícil de hacer!**, dijo en pose como si se estuviese arrancar el pelo.

Melody: **Es por eso que estoy aqui**, dijo posicionandose atrás de el para abrazarlo.

Yuuri cogió de nuevo sus hojas, entendió que Gwendal no lo dejaría en paz hasta que termine, asi que es mejor comenzar; Pero en hacerlo hizo caer una carta que se encontraba al interno de la pila que tenia que examinar.

Yuuri: **Que es esto...**

* * *

Wolfram:** Al parecer el bote ya esta saliendo e las tierras de Shin Makoku**, dijo viendo a las afueras de su estiva.**  
**

***En el templo de Shinou***

Un viento se levo al interior de la sala principal del templo, una viento extraño y de mal augurio que hizo apagar las velas de los candelabros... Y hizo despertar el Rey Original de su sueño.

Shinou: **Sientes lo mismo que yo, mi consejero?**, le pregunto con tono de velorio.

Murata:** Incumben tiempos duros sobre nuestras tierras.**

_**Continuara...**_


	2. La verdad

**La verdad...**

_La verdad es raramente pura, y nunca simple._

Yuuri trabajaba ese día sentado atrás de su escritorio es desde las primeras horas de la mañana que se encontraba ahí, firmaba los documentos sin darse cuenta lo que en realidad había terminado de aprobar y alternaba cada firma a una larga y silenciosa vista a las afueras de la venta como si estuviese esperando que suceda algo; Y así había sido por algunos días de seguido, para la precisión desde que su prometido se había ido.

Si bien para la felicidad de Gwendal el hecho que estece todo el día encerrado en la oficina, significa que esta cumpliendo con sus deberes de monarca, pero en realidad el monarca no se encontraba en las capacidades psíquicas para gobernar el País...

Yuuri's pov:

_Wolfram quizás donde estarás, espero al menos que estés bien, la ultima cosa que quiero es saberte dolorido por algún motivo, Wolfram porque te fuiste sin decirme nada, que fue lo que te paso...  
_

~Flashback~

Yuuri: **Que es esto**, dijo recogiendo el sobre que se había caído.

Melody: **¿De quien es esa letra?**, pregunto curiosa a su compañero.

Yuuri: **Es de Wolfram**, dijo abriendo el sobre de la letra, **Quizás porque me la habrás dejado**, murmuró comenzando a leerla...

_de parte de Wolfram Von Bielefeld:_

_Heika, pese a mi rango de guardia real_

_y mi compromiso conyugal con su persona,  
_

_y todo lo que ello representa para al Nación,_

_le informe que tome la decisión de abandonar,_

_momentáneamente, mis cargos y mis deberes  
_

_adelante de su Majestad el Vigésimo Séptimo Mou;_

_Iré a establecerme en la residencia Von Bielefeld_

_por todo el tiempo que retenga oportuno;_

_Recibirá mis noticias lo mas pronto posible._

Yuuri:** No es** **nada**, hablo con la voz entrecortada, **dice solo que Wolfram se ha ido a sus tierras**, arrugo la carta con un cierto rencor en ese acto, **Y no sabe cuando volverá.**

Melody. **Entiendo **[Meody's pov: _Al parecer todo esta andando como previsto..._], dijo dando las vueltas para dejar la habitación.

* * *

Al interno del templo el gran sabio se encontraba caminado de un lado para el otro, en realidad no tenia ni una sola idea por la cabeza pero no podía estar parado en un momento como ese...

Shinou: **Deja de caminar y tranquilizate mi Gran Sabio...**, le dijo a Murata mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Murata: **Como puedes estar así de calmo en un momento como este**, lo miro con un cierto fastidio, **La fuente del Majutsu de Shin Makoku ha sido alterada!**

Shinou: **Hemos ya resuelto crisis peores que esta, ¡calmate!**, rebatió haciéndolo enojar aun mas.

Murata:** Las otras veces hemos combatido sabiendo muy bien cual era nuestro enemigo**, dijo dándole las espaldas,** Ahora no somos solo nosotros dos a combatir**, hizo una pausa a efecto, **Shibuya y Lord Von Bielefeld están en peligro y lo ignoran****.**

Shinou: **Es por eso que tienes que estar calmo, no nos podemos permitir que pierdas la lucidez**, dijo posicionándose para abrazarlo por atrás.

Murata: **Es fácil hablar para ti, visto que estas muerto**, dijo con un hermoso rubor en las mejillas por el tacto del Rey Original.

Shinou: **No te lamentabas de eso la noche pasada**, le dijo de manera mas sexy posible, apretándolo mas con sus abrazos.

Murata: **¡****Shinou!**, intento desatarse del abrazo, con la cara roja por la furia. En ese momento llego Ulrike, la cual había enviado unas monjas a la biblioteca en busca de algunos libros.

Ulrike: **¡****Eh! ¿Interrumpo algo?**, dijo sorprendida por lo que vio.

Shinou: **Si, vuelve entre unas dos horas, ¡es un orden!**, con tono de burla.

Ulrike:** Lo que ordene Heika**, dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Murata:** No es verdad**, se aparto bruscamente del Rey Original, **¿****Trajiste le que te pedí?**

Ulrike. **¡****Si su excelencia!**, y le entrega una bolas llena de libros viejos y de dimensiones minúsculas, casi como si fueran manuales de algún tipo.

Murata: **Gracias Ulrike, puedes retirarte.**

Ulrike: **Estoy contenta Excelencia**, hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Murata: **Estos son los diarios escritos por mi durante todas mis reencarnaciones anteriores, son fruto de décadas de estudio para derrotar a Soushu**, dijo mientras revisaba la bolsa, **muy probablemente encontraremos la causa de la inclinación del Majutsu**, comento mientras leía el primer libro.

Shinou: **Ah**, bufo y cogió uno de sus los diarios entre sus manos, **¡Ehy! Quien es este Leofric de quien hablas aquí.**

Murata: **¡****Eh! No es nadie**, dijo quitándole el manuscrito con nerviosismo.

Shinou: **Tu traición la pagaras muy cara**, dijo acorralando a Murata y con tono serio.

Murata: **¿****Que quieres hacerme?**

Shinou: **Solo quiero recordarte a quien es quien debes tu lealtad...**

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba en pies adelante de la ventana de su oficina, observando las afueras notando que propio ahí adelante estaba entrenando los hombres de Wolfram.

Yuuri: **Ja**, suspiro en un largo jadeo melancólico, **Wolfram cuando fue que cambiaste...**

~Flashback~

Yuuri: **Wolf te he dicho que no hay necesidad que estés aquí.**

Wolfram: **Como no hay necesidad que este aquí! Vas a encontrar una persona que no conoces, piensa si fuera una asesina encargada de matarte**, dijo con un tono de vehemencia visto la inocencia de su pareja.

Yuuri: **Ni modo, es solo una nueva sirvienta que viene a trabajar aquí.**

Wolfram: **¿****No ves la hora de escaparte con ella, verdad? ¡Henachoko infiel!**

Yuuri: **No me llames henachoko, ¿Y ni siquiera la conozco como voy a querer fugarme con ella?**

Wolfram: **Es porque eres un pervertido infiel sin remedio**, se giro con los brazos cruzados dándole las espaldas, en ese momento llego Conrad seguido por la nueva sirvienta.

Conrad: **Heika, le presento la nueva sirvienta, Melody**, dijo indicando una chica muy linda a sus espaldas.

Yuuri: **Conrad, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Yuu...**, dejo de hablar al notar a Melody una chica coetánea de el, que tenia una cabellera corta y de color castaño claro, con mechones muy cuidados, unos hermosos ojos verdes que hacían resaltar su piel blanca y los lineamentos dulces de su cara, además de esto, ella poseía una cuerpo bien formado con las curvas en el puesto justo.

Melody: **Es un placer hacer su conociencia, Heika**, dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

Yuuri: **Llámame Yuuri****, Mucho gusto conocerte**, le respondió dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Wolfram: **Henachoko**, dijo en un tono tan bajo de voz que casi ni siquiera el escuchó.

A parte de admitir que es una persona muy atractiva, había algo en ese chica, algo de familiar, que le gustaba de sobremodo a Yuuri, al inicio se comporto con ella del mismo modo gentil con el cual se comportaba habitualmente con todas las personas, pero entre ellos se fue desarrollando una relación siempre mas intima.

Llegaron al punto de saludarse con un abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla, en cualquier circunstancia se encontraban que a veces parecía poco apropiado de hacer adelante de dignatarios extranjeros, Yuuri le ayudaba siempre a cargar cosas pesadas, le abría las puertas mientras caminaban y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban riendo entre ellos. No solo para Yuuri, era así para todos, había ganado la confianza y al afecto de todas la personas que viven en el Pacto de Sangre, en modo particular se había vuelto la adoración para Greta tanto da llamarla habitualmente hermana y de invitarla a jugar con ella mas a menudo que a sus padres.

Para Wolfram, obviamente, el hecho que la relación entre el Maou y una simple sirvienta sea de esa intensidad, y para el colmo el modo de como lo presentan en publico, es una cosa de la mas aberrantes que pueda haber en absoluto, cuantas veces hubiera querido gritarle y hacer una de sus escenas adelante de el, pero al parecer, para el, ver Yuuri con Melody era diferente de verla con cualquier otra mujer, era como si esa chica le diera una especie de "_confianza_"; Así que poco a poco se fue tragando todo lo que sentía por aquella situación, y como es noto no es saludable tenerse todo dentro.

***Un mes primero de lo acontecido***

Yuuri: **Mel, tengo que hablar contigo**, dijo entrando en su oficina, ella estaba limpiando, **¿****Puedo disturbar tu trabajo?**

Melody: **Si, Yuuri estoy a tu disposición**, respondió dándole una sonrisa confortante.

Yuuri: **Estoy enamorado...**

**Continuará...**


	3. El dolor

**El dolor...**

_El dolor es breve y la alegría es eterna_

Yuuri: **¡Estoy enamorado!**, dijo sin mas ni menos adelante de su, ahora, mejor amiga.

Melody: **Lo se Yuuri, es evidente**, le respondió haciéndole una linda sonrisa para hacerle fuerza.

Yuuri:** ¿Soy así de obvio?**, dijo con los ojos brillosos por la emoción de que finalmente hay alguien con quien compartir su estado de animo, alguien que lo entienda de verdad...

Melody: **Es porque yo también estoy enamorada**, dijo tomando una bocada de aire para darse fuerza así misma, **Y tienes la misma vista que yo, cuando lo veo...  
**

Yuuri:** Así que, visto que ya lo sabes no hay motivo, por lo cual tenga que decírtelo, ¿no?**, se la hacia raro todavía hablar de cosas como esas, no que nunca hubiera tenia un novia, pero desde que se encuentra en el trono de Shin Makoku tiene que tener forzosamente un perfil bajo sobre estos asuntos...

Melody: **Yuu-Chan, me has dicho muchas veces, que desde que te comprometiste no has podido expresar tus sentimientos a pleno**, es por esto que esta chica le atraía a Yuuri, estaban perfectamente en sintonía, **¡****Así que decirlo no te hará que bien! ¿no crees?**

Yuuri: **Ok**, se tomo unos par de segundos para concentrarse, como si estuviese haciendo gran cosa, **¡****Amo a Wolfram Von Bielefeld!**, decirlo a alta voz le tomo mucha fuerza, al menos cuanto aceptarlo.

Melody: **¿****Vez Yuu-Chan, que no fue difícil?**, dijo sobándole la espalda mientras le ofrecía una amable sonrisa.

Yuuri: **Ahora te toca a ti**, dijo señalándola con faz de una persona que ha apenas terminado de escalar el Everest.

Melody: **¡¿A mi?! ¿En que sentido?**

Yuuri: **¿Dime de quien estas enamorada?**, la pretensa no era particularmente sensata, visto que en realidad no probaba ningún interés en descubrirlo, pero le parecía un modo para compartir algo entre ellos.

Melody: **¡Ehm!...**, se sentía nerviosa por el pedido del pelinegro,** Se llama Luth, es una de los soldados de Von Bielefeld.**

Yuuri: **Entiendo... Entonces debe ser un muchacho muy apuesto.**

Melody: **Si, es super-sexy... Es muy alto y musculoso, es rubio y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes.  
**

Yuuri: **Estoy contento por ti amiga mía... y dime: ¿ya te has acercado a el?**

Melody: **¡No! ¡Y creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo!**, dijo bajando la nuca en modo de aparentar apenada por esto, aunque no es exactamente así.

Yuuri: **Ok, me vino una idea, yo me confesaré con Wolf, si tu lo haces con Luth**, estar en la misma situación de una persona que le estaba así de cercano le daba una cierta fuerza, que tal vez no era un completo enclenque...

Melody: **Perfecto Yuu-Chan**, le dio otra sonrisa,** Es hora de pensar de como harás a declararte a Wolf...**, dijo mientras lo llevaba a fuera del cuarto agarrándolo por un brazo.

Yuuri: **¿****No crees que esto se lo pueda decir yo solo?**

Melody: **¡No seas ridículo Yuuri, para asuntos como estos se necesita el aporte de una chica!**, dijo con un expresión arrogante y llevándose las manos a las caderas.

Yuuri: **¡****Me das miedo!**, declaro con la voz entre cortada.

Melody: **Veras que te pasará**, hablo con tono de burla.

Ese día Melody condujo a Yuuri hacia un salón poco visitado del Pacto de Sangre para enseñarle, "en primer lugar" le había dicho, a bailar como el papel de quien conduce el baile, y empezarlo a la métrica poética y formal, en modo que pueda ser siempre romántico para su pareja escribiendo versos de amor o bailando junto a su rubio en una noche de luna llena, o cosas por el estilo...

Si bien el pelinegro encontrase, al inicio, todo esto inconveniente, se fue convenciendo que aprender a ser un poco menos "enclenque" le pudiera servir, al punto que decido acudir a estas clases al menos una vez a la semana, por pedido de el; Pero por el revés de la moneda Wolfram había notado que sea Yuuri que Melody desaparecían en el mismo momento, por algún tiempo, obviamente esto le hacia enojar de sobremodo, pero a la vez le daba una tristeza atroz pensar que Yuuri le pudiese estar de verdad engañando, quería quedarse a las oscuras de esto el tiempo mas largo posible.

Yuuri se había dado cuento de esto, Wolfram ya no le gritaba, ya no lo celaba como antes, ya no le hacia una de sus escenas, tan características de el, y que tanto le hacían divertir porque sabía que las hacía, porque esa era la forma en que Wolfram le demostraba que lo quería. Pero ahora era como si el rubio hubiese perdido interés en el...

***El mismo día de la fuga de Wolfram***

Yuuri: **¡El ya no me quiere, Mel!**, le converso a su amiga, al borde de las lagrimas.

Melody: **¿****Como haces a decirlo?**, ella cogió esta información como si fuera una cosa imposible.

Yuuri: **Son varios días que el me trata frialdad, ya no me cela como solía hacerlo**, decía con tono de desesperación,** Cuando me habla sigue el mismo protocolo que siguen los demás con migo.**

Melody: **¿****No crees que tal vez sea tu impresión?**, dijo para hacerle sentir mejor,** En fondo puede que este esperando algo de tu parte, ¿no?**

Yuuri: **No lo se Mel, ayer tuvimos que hacer un recorrido por los** **burgos de la ciudad**, comenzó a contarle con si recordara algo doloroso,** se me acercaban como siempre chicas lindas y hombres apuesto a coquetear en modo evidente, y yo como todas las veces les trataba con garbo y gentileza, pero el no dirigió la palabra por todo el viaje**, se llevo las manos al la frente por desesperación.

Melody: **¿****Y si pruebas a relatarte con el?**, mas que una pregunta era una orden.

Yuuri: **Quería hacerlo pero sí, ¿Ya se canso de esperarme por ser tan henachoko?**, grito esto llevando las manos a los cabellos, **¿****Y si termina con rechazarme y con alejarse de mi?**, parece que estaba viajando un poco demasiado con la imaginación,** No lo digo solo por mi, lo digo también por Greta, ¿Quien le hará de progenitor junto a mi? Ya se había acostumbrado a Wolf, un hombre, ¡Pero yo solo quiero solo a mi Rubio! ¡No quiero a cualquiera cerca de mi pequeño ángel!, ¿¡Como hago a decirlo a mi madre!?, ¡Por no hablar de Cheri-sama! ¡No podre verla en los ojos nunca mas!**, sus preocupaciones se estaban volviendo insensatas e interminables así que Melody decidió detenerlo.

Melody: **¡****Yuuri!**, le cogió por los hombros para balancearlo rudamente, **Estoy segura que se caerá a tus pies si se lo dices.**

Yuuri: **¿****Como haces a estar segura de eso? Me he dado cuenta que tu no le caes bien...**

Melody: **Vbe... Llamolo intuición femenina**, dijo hablando con una gota estile manga en la frente.

Yuuri: **Ok, ganaste tu, pero lo hago hoy solo si tu lo haces primero con Luth**, su petición había cogido al improviso a Melody.

Melody: **¿****Como así esta petición?, Jejeje es que me parece curioso como demanda**, dijo con un tono de voz nervioso.

Yuuri: **Si Wolf llega a rechazarme de verdad quiero que al menos uno de nosotros sea feliz**, ante esta repuesta Melody no pudo hacer otra cosa que consentir al pedido del Maou.

Melody: **Ok lo haré, pasa mas tarde por el pasillo que da sobre el patio del castillo.**

Yuuri: **Date fuerza amiga mía**, dijo posando su mano sobre la espalda de ella,** ¡Wolf no me quiere mas!**, continua con su laña,** ¡Gunter me acosará aun mas de lo que ya hace!**

Melody: **Esto será mas difícil de lo planeado**, suspiro dirigiéndose afuera de la habitación dejando al Maou solo con su delirio, **Voy ha dar una bofetada a mi Padre cuando todo esto termine, ¡Por no haberme advertido de esto!**, se esfogo afuera de la percepción de Yuuri.

* * *

Melody: **Hola Luth**, dijo saludando con un gesto a un chico atlético que estaba cuidando de su caballo en los establos del castillo.

Luth: **Hola Mel**, la saludo con una sonrisa y con un beso en la mejilla, **¿Como esta yendo tu misión?**

Melody: **A propósito de esto, parece que metí la pata**, dijo poniendo un mano atrás de la nuca sonriendo en modo nervioso.

Luth: **¿****Tengo que tener miedo de esto?**, pregunto con una punta de sarcasmo, **¿No habrás revelado tu verdadera identidad?**

Melody: **No nada por el estilo, solo sigueme, ¡ok!****  
**

Luth: **¡Bien! Tengo las orejas abiertas**, dijo apenas llegado al patio interno del Castillo.

Melody: **Al parecer Yuuri cree que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿No es gracioso?**, Luth se quedo por un segundo en silencio.

Luth: **Y... ¿Porque piensa una cosa del genere?**, dijo intuyendo la respuesta.

Melody: **Porque se lo dije yo**, lo tiro afuera en un solo aliento.

Luth: **¡Melody!**, dijo alzando la voz, **¿¡Porque!?**

Melody: **Querías que le digiera que estaba enamorada de un desconocido, ¿por caso?**, le reprochaba algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver, obviamente para salvarse de la regaña.

Luth: **Podías, simplemente no decir que estabas enamorada, ¿no?**, le dijo con los ojos desgranados por la rabia.

Melody: **Ehm.. ¡Vbe! Lo hecho, hecho esta**, frase a efecto para cerrar la discusión, **Y quiere que me relate contigo si no, el no lo hace con Wolfram.**

Luth: **¡****Perfecto de bien en mejor! ¿¡Le prometiste por caso de estar presente a la primera noche de boda!?**

Melody: **¡No me simpatizas!**, en ese momento vio Yuuri asomarse parar verlos a ellos dos, **!Ahí esta! ¡Abrazame con dulzura y finge de ser feliz!**

Luth: **Te odio**, dijo asintiendo a su pedido; Después de alzarla en el aire como si fuera un precioso trofeo, le cogió suavemente sus manos y poso su frente sobre la suya por algunos segundos.

Melody: **Parece que ya se fue**, le susurro después de ver que Yuuri ya no los veía, **¡Sé menos bruto! Me hiciste mal cuando me levantaste**, Luth se fue hirviendo por la rabia y refunfuñando contra ella, efectivamente Melody lo dijo para que el se vaya.

* * *

La chica pelicastaño se dirigió hacía el cuarto real, donde estaba segura que encontraría a Yuuri, estuvo parada al frente de la puerta por algunos minutos para prepararse a recitar su parte...

Melody: **Aquí vamos**, dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

En ese momento ella tiro un grito de descontrolada frenesí, como de una chiquilla de quince años adelante de uno de sus ídolos adolescenciales, Yuuri por su parte también estaba emocionado tanto de querer alzarla para al cielo, pero considerando de no ser exactamente una persona atlética, Yuuri termino con perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la cama con Melody encima, el aprovecho de la situación para abrazarla con una cierta posesividad, y así estuvieron por unos segundos; Wolfram que había visto entrar a Melody al cuarto suyo y de Yuuri, abrió al puerta a su vez y, compresiblemente, la vista de esa escena le rompió al corazón al rubio, creyendo de haber sido engañado por su amado Yuuri, corrió para no ser humillado ante cualquier comento que le podía hacer el Maou en momentos como ese.

Melody: **Ahora te toca a ti, Yuu-Chan**, se lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yuuri: **Si iré a buscarlo**, dijo levantándose de la cama dejando ahí a su amiga, **¡Deseame buena fortuna!**, le grito ya afuera de la habitación.

Melody: **¡****Yuuri!**, suspiro en modo resignado, y se tapo los ojos con el brazo derecho, **De aquí en adelante para ti las cosas podrán solo empeorar**, al decirlo se le escapo una liviana lagrima.

~_Fin del Flashback_~

Yuuri: **¿****Como pude despreciarte todos estos años, amor mio?**, holgadas lagrimas de amargura bajaron por sus mejillas.

Dorcas: **Heika, el Gran Sabio quiere verle**, dijo parándose en el umbral de la puerta

Yuuri: **Gracias Dorcas, advierteles que estoy llegando**, dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Dorcas: **¡****Como usted ordene, Heika!**, y se marcho en dirección del templo.

_**Continuara...**_


	4. El amor

**El amor...**

_El amor no debe pedir, ni tampoco exigir_

Melody se encontraba en el pasillo recostada sobre el muro, esperaba que el Maou saliera de su oficina para poder acompañarlo hacia el templo del Rey original, no que en calidad de domestica fuera indispensable su presencia, es más era del todo inoportuno según la etiqueta de la nobleza Mazoku, pero para el Maou la presencia de ella era necesaria e imprescindible, y Mel era consciente de aquello.

El Maou salió de su oficina con una cara dolida y de arrepentimiento, esto no pasó por desapercibido a Melody, seguramente estaba pensando en Wolfram y del hecho que desperdició una maravillosa oportunidad para ser feliz por culpa de sus prejuicios.

Yuuri: **Hola Mel**, la saludo con tono triste y desinteresado, el brillo de sus ojos y las sonrisas que habitualmente regalaba a la gente se habían desaparecido.

Melody: **Hola Yuu-chan**, intenta darle ánimos como siempre, con una linda sonrisa y con una palmada en el hombro. Si bien este gesto para el exterior fuera una mera demostración de cordialidad, para Yuuri significaba que había alguien con el cual podía contar siempre...

Yuuri: **Estoy andando al templo del Rey original, quisiera que me acompañes si no tienes que trabajar**, para Melody frases como estas se habían vuelto la praxis, así que las demás sirvientas se armaban para cubrir la parte de Mel.

Melody: **Seguro Yuu-Chan**, respondió haciendo una reverencia. Y se encaminó detrás del Maou resguardando de no superarlo nunca durante la trayectoria, ella mientras procedía continuaba a pensar al estado emocional del Monarca.

Melody's pov:

_¡Ah Yuuri! ¡Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que se! ¡Si tan solo pudiera asegurarte que todo saldrá bien! Si tan solo pudiera... Pero no puedo... No ahora... ¡No así, en este modo!_

* * *

Chery-sama: **Así que Wolf ha sido declarado como disperso, ¿no?**, dijo la Reina-Madre recostada con gran clase sobre un mueble rojo bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el vino sobre el cáliz de cristal que tiene entre los dedos de la mano derecha. Había pedido a su hijo medio-humano de informarle sobre los últimos acontecimientos, desde el inicio de su último viaje en búsqueda del verdadero amor.

Conrad: **No madre, sino como no sucedió en combate no puede obtener ese estatus**, le explicó denotando una gran calma y sangre frío digno de un oficial de su rango.

Chery-sama: **Entonces tienen escondida esta información a nuestros enemigos y la población civil para no crear alboroto...**, dijo todo esto con un tono pensativo, como si hubiese algo que sólo ella lograse leer entre las líneas sobre este asunto.

Conrad: **Así es Madre**, habló parado frente de ella sin perder la postura militar, **Al parecer él no tenía ninguna intención de ir a Bielefeld**, continuó impasible sin mostrar alguna emoción, **Porque Waltorana no ha recibido información alguna sobre el presunto viaje de Wolfram.**

Chery-sama: **¿Han mandado alguien a buscarlo?**, era curioso, además de inapropiado, el pacato tono de voz que mantiene durante toda esta charla, o por lo menos uno no se esperaría eso de parte de una madre.

Conrad: **Hemos movilizado algunos repartos del ejército y de las tropas de Bielefeld e incluso Yozak esta dando una mano...**, como sería comprensible, un nota de duda comenzaba a hacerse largo entre sus palabras, **Pero me viene la impresión que lo encontraremos sólo si el quiere ser encontrado.**

Chery-sama: **Osea, ¿Que descartas la posibilidad que haya sido raptado?**, la última declaración de Conrad la había dejado moderadamente sorprendida.

Conrad: **Si así fuera nos hubiéramos ya dado cuenta y además todos los indicios indican que fue una desaparición voluntaria...**, su tono de voz apareció como si estuviera remarcando lo obvio.

Chery-sama: **Tienes razón...**, su voz aparece como de resignación y de ¿rabia?, **Pienso que es muy probable que volverá apenas se animara a hacerlo...**

Conrad: **Para estar más seguros continuaremos las búsquedas, el modo en que hizo todo es muy extraño...**, dijo denotando una cierta voluntad de asegurar a la persona que tiene adelante.

Chery-sama: **¿Rey Yuuri lo sabe?**, la ex-Reina sabía muy bien, al menos cuanto Conrad, que es el Maou la razón de la fuga de su hijo menor.

Conrad: **No se lo hemos dicho todavía, es más pocas personas saben lo de Wolf...**, dijo como si esto fuera una atenuar el hecho de tener a lo oscuro de todo el Maou.

Chery-sama: **Entiendo...**, término bebiendo un sorbo del líquido sobre su copa. Por toda la durada de la conversación había evitado de chocar con la mirada del peli-castaño y no había pasado de desapercibido por este último.

Conrad: **Ahora tengo que dejarte Madre**, dijo haciendo una reverencia para después darle las espaldas.

Chery-sama: **Bien hijo, te ruego de tenerme informada**, pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Conrad: **Desde luego madre**, dijo el León de Ruthenberg saliendo de la habitación.

Chery-sama: **Ja... Mi pequeño...**, jadeo con un tono de amargura, provocando uno de esos ruidos que poco combinan con una presencia noble como la suya, haciendo caer una lágrima sobre su bebida después de haber marcado la propia trayectoria sobre su rostro.

* * *

El Maou se encontraba caminando por los estrechos y lúgubres pasillos del templo, desde que dejó su oficina no había proporcionado algún tipo de palabra o ruido, ni tampoco había producido pensamiento alguno, en su mente seguía girando la imagen de un Wolfram girado de espalda que se aleja cada vez más y más de él sin que pudiera hacer algo para recuperarlo, una imagen que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza y que le dejaba simplemente sin sentidos...

Melody siguiendo el ejemplo del pelinegro se quedó guardando silencio, aunque lo haga para no incomodar a Yuuri, ella, visto lo ocurrido, tenía también mucho que pensar en estos tiempos, si bien su misión aparentemente seguía como debido, había algo que no le dejaba en paz, algo que al parecer no hubiera tenido que pasar, o por lo menos no en ese modo.

~Flashback~

Luth: **Wolfram no se encuentra por ningún lado**, la noticia era reservada hasta para los más altos rangos Mazoku, así que tuvo que contactar a su compañera en un pasillo secundario y poco traficado del castillo para no ser vistos por ojos indiscretos, **En estos momentos Conrad está organizando su búsqueda.**

Melody: **Esto es muy extraño**, dijo desviando su mirada como si hubiera algo de extraño que no logra captar bien.

Luth: **¿Pero que dices? Wolfram tenía que desaparecer**, dijo con cara de regaño, una de esas cosas que Mel propio no soporta, **Nuestro plan procede como debe y a buen ritmo...**

Melody: **¡Luth, Razona por favor!**, exclamó irritada por la ingenuidad del otro, **Wolfram hubiera tenido que desaparecer, eso sí, pero según los datos a nuestra disposición el no fue raptado mientras iba a Bielefeld...**, hablo escandiendo al máximo cada palabra como si no tuviera confianza en las capacidades receptivas de su interlocutor.

Luth: **No creas problemas de la nada, ¡Por favor!**, dijo alterado por las teorías de Mel, **Para mi lo importante es que los eventos se sucedan según la línea temporal justa, los detalles son secundarios.**

Melody: **¿¡La línea temporal justa!? ¿¡Detalles!?**, ahora era ella la alterada, **¡Wolfram fue capturado durante una expedición en las fronteras, Yuuri ya le había confesado su amor, estaban preparando la boda, y junto a Murata encontró la solución para frenar a Soushu y el estallido de la guerra contra Gran Shimaron con su ímpetu amoroso!**, le hablo explicando como se lo hace a una persona de inteligencia limitada.

Luth: **¡Ah! ¡Odio cuando tienes razón!**, refunfuño llevándose las manos a los cabellos.

Melody: **Entonces tienes que odiarme mucho en este momento...**, dijo con tono de reto.

Luth: **Ok, ¿Crees que hay algo que ignoramos o que la historia así como la conocemos haya cambiado?**, le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Melody: **No lo se, pero en el segundo caso sería seguramente culpa nuestra**, dijo sobándose la frente mientras razona sobre lo ocurrido.

Luth: **Si fuera así, entonces todo este lío podría solo empeorar**, dijo con tono resignado al hecho de que tal vez todo es más complicado de lo que aparenta.

Melody: **¿Crees que nuestra misión está comprometida?**, preguntó con un cierto desconcierto.

Luth: **Puede ser, tendremos que tener los ojos bien abiertos desde ahora en adelante...**, dijo casi como si lo estuviera advirtiendo.

En ese momento pasaron por ahí las tres sirvientas pasar por ahí, haciendo quizás que cosa. Melody al no querer atraer demasiadas sospechas sobre si, decidió hacer de precipitado para confundir un poco las aguas... Se tiró entre los brazos de Luth y lo beso en la boca con un tal frenesí y una tal energía de hacer aparentar como si fuera ella el Seme...

Doria: **¿Ven? Les dije que Mel ya estaba empeñada con otro**, comentó disimulando como si ella, o sus compañeras, no hubieran visto nada y se encontrarán por ahí por puro caso.

Sangría: **Que pena hubiera sido demasiado chido si nos hubiéramos encontrado delante de un triángulo amoroso**, comento un poco decepcionada por lo ocurrido.

Lasagna: **Mejor así, eso quiere decir que su Majestad lo quiere solo a Wolfram**, habló como si en realidad esto demostrará efectivamente algo.

Doria: **Bien entonces pongámoslo en nuestro registro: ¡Hemos esquivado esta bala!**, dijo con un cierto entusiasmo.

Sangría: **No lo se, sigo de la idea que una historia extraconyugal hubiera hecho bien a la pareja real...**, comentó continuando con la decepción de haber despedazado sus fantasías.

Doria: **¿Y sí su Majestad hubiera escapado con ella?**, dijo poniendo en serio esta perspectiva.

Sangría: **Mhm... No creo que lo hubiera hecho**, dijo con el mero intento de contradecirle.

Lasagna: **Ya, ya! Vamos a dar un poco de fastidio a Dorcas, mandemoslo a conseguir un poco de pelos de Koala**, propuso encontrando la aprobación de las demás.

Ellas continuaron de largo a hablar sobre lo ocurrido dejando solos a Mel y a Luth. Quienes al darse cuenta de que estaban lejos de la vista de las sirvientas chismosas se separaron de golpe, como si se asquearán recíprocamente.

Luth: **¿Porque me besaste?**, dijo sumamente traumatizado por lo hecho por su compañera, tanto que se le escapan lágrimas por los ojos.

Melody: **¿Yo? ¿¡Y tu que me correspondiste!?**, le reprocha todo su carencia de virilidad y de iniciativa, **¡Hubieras podido frenarme! ¡Visto que eres más alto y más fuerte que yo!**, continuo a regañarlo poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas.

Luth: **Si te hubiera rechazado, hubiera sido peor, visto que supuestamente somos novios**, le respondió con los ojos desgranados por la rabia, rabia que duró poco ante el recuerdo de ese beso, **¡Ah! ¡Que asco! ¡Nuestras lenguas se tocaron!**, se lamentó cogiendo un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca, **Siento que voy a vomitar...**

Melody: **¡Eres mas henachoko que Yuuri!**, ofuscada por la rabia le dio una bofetada tan fuerte al punto de dejarlo en el piso inerte, así que se fue a hacer sus deberes de sirvienta caminando sobre el cuerpo del pobre Luth...

Luth: **¿¡Porque ella se aprovecha siempre de mi!?**, dijo llorando e intentando de no sofocar con su propia regurgitación.

~Fin del Flashback~

Melody's pov:

_¡Pff! La próxima vez tengo que castigar más fuerte a ese henachoko de Luth_. _Como se atreve a menospreciarme... ¡Es más, Tendría que agradecerme!_

Yuuri: **Hemos llegado**, dijo en procinto de abrir la puerta , **Si hacen problema quédate quieta que te defiendo yo**, Melody se limitó a asentir a lo dicho por el Maou.

Murata: **Hola Shibuya, te estábamos esperan...**, dejo de hablar al ver que Yuuri no estaba solo, **¿Que hace ella aquí?**, preguntó con frialdad.

Yuuri: **No hay problema, Murata**, dijo sobre la defensiva, **De ella nos podemos confiar.**

Murata: **Pero mandé a llamar solo a ti, Yuuri**, eran una de esas raras veces en la cual lo llamaba por nombre.

Yuuri: **Lo se pero ella me sirve**, dijo con un tono inflexible, cosa que le pareció extraño a Murata.

Murata: **Puede que sea así**, dijo respondiéndole a tono, **pero Ella no puede estar aquí, Señorita le pido de dejar la habitación**, dijo mirando a la susodicha.

En ese momento se materializó el Rey original, el cual se quedó viendo a Melody en los ojos, dado que ella no tuvo ninguna reacción al verlo, para los otros dos, en vez, la aparición fue una cosa extravagante visto que se hace ver sólo delante de ellos y de Urlike.

Shinou: **Mi querido consejero, ¿Que son estos modales?**, dijo con fingido tono de reproche, **La señorita puede quedarse**, está decisión dejó un poco desorientado a Murata, pero era mejor no hacerlo transparentar.

Murata: **Bien**, comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado, **Al parecer, la relación con tú prometido no goza de buena salud o... ¿Me equivoco?**

Yuuri: **Me mandaste a llamar para hablarme de mi situación sentimental**, le respondió con un cierto fastidio, **Sí es así te informo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.**

Murata: **Ok, entonces cambió pregunta**, dijo en modo acondicionado, **¿Sabes del porque la mayor parte de las veces el Majutsu no funciona en tierras humanas?**

Yuuri: **Porque el Majutsu deriva de la energía que nos propina estas tierras, con las cuales Shinou selló el Pacto de Sangre y fundó Shin Makoku**, dijo como se le responde a un interrogación escolástica.

Murata: **¡Exacto! Shibuya**, dijo con tono sarcástico, **Y al parecer la fuente del Majutsu ha sido alterada**, dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, **Y tu y Lord Von Bielefeld están directamente relacionados...**

Yuuri: **¿¡Relacionados!?**, las últimas declaraciones de Murata lo dejaron sumamente impresionado, **¿Pero como?**

Murata: **Wolfram esta embarazado...**

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
